


The Perks of Being a Good Boy

by aliciutza, TheScarletGarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dany is a famous blogger, Disney endings are the best tbh, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghost is a White Swiss Shepherd look it up, Jonerys, One Shot, Pining, Stannis Baratheon is the Nicholas Cage of Westeros, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension, get that bish a leaf bishes love leaves, it is known, please adopt old doggos too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Jon learns that some people just can't take rejections easily - so he finds himself in a sticky situation until a beautiful stranger claims him as her own. Curses are hard to break, but Jon isn't so sure he wants to break his.





	The Perks of Being a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHARON! ❤❤❤
> 
> You're a ray of light in this fandom and in our lives, a true friend. May this little gift bring a smile on your face on your birthday! WE LOVE YOU!!! 😘
> 
> This fic hit us up from nowhere, quite literally! We were just going over what we could do, but Scar has this magical prompts document and we were having so much fun - next we knew, we had an idea, then an entire outline, then an entire fic! 
> 
> Thank you for existing and being our friend! ❤❤❤ *blows nose because this is getting too emo* 
> 
> Thank you to [TrixAreForEveryone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixAreForEveryone/pseuds/TrixAreForEveryone) for her quick beta work!

His memories were hazy and his head ached. He had drunk a bit the night before, that much was undeniable, but when Tormund had promised him a _wild night_ , this was  _not_ what Jon had in mind.

_That fucking redhead._

He had to admit, she was hot despite being clearly older than him, a stunning woman with a predatory gleam in her eyes. _Wait. Were those red, too?_ Jon shook his head, chiding himself for drinking too much. _They must have been contacts._ Witches only existed in Old Nan's stories.

But if witches weren't real, and if the curse she threw on him for refusing her advances was merely the delusion of a lonely MILF, then what was he doing on the ground, blearily blinking his way into consciousness? And why did his body feel so  _foreign_?

He groaned, but immediately stopped short when he heard his own voice. It sounded eerily like a _whine_... like an animal.

“Gotcha!” a stranger yelled, and suddenly there was a big leash around his neck, and he was being unceremoniously dragged in the back of a white van, where Jon had barely the time to realize what was happening before the doors closed behind him, leaving him alone in the dark.

The motion of the van lulled him into a restless sleep.

He woke up in a smelly cage, the neon lights much too bright for his hangover. At least now he could stand — or so he thought until he realised he was on all fours. He wobbled to the other side of the cage, right where he could see the outline of an opening. Jon reached up to touch the lock, glad to get out of this strange situation, but instead of his hand, he saw a huge paw covered in white fur. “What—” he yelled, but he only heard a deep bark.

Jon had seriously considered, for a moment, the possibility that he was going mad, that someone had slipped drugs in his drink and that this was all a terrible nightmare. He had been hoping to wake up from it, find himself in his bed, hungover and surely feeling like shit, but most certainly _himself_.

Alas, after a few days trapped in that cage, he had to at least acknowledge his new reality: the woman in red he had met that night at the pub had spoken the truth — she was a witch. Jon had thought, in the beginning, that it was nothing else than a pathetic attempt at winning his attention, but her words sounded more ominous in his memory now. _Nobody refuses me, Jon Snow!_ she had yelled in anger before a flash of red light sent him long on the ground, not leaving him the time to ask her how she knew his name.

And now he was a dog.

A big fucking dog, trapped in a cage too small for him in what looked like a piss-poor animal shelter, unable to do much more than resting his head on his paws, observing his white fur and still not quite believing his destiny.

Every day, people came and went in the shelter, and although at first he had been too busy sulking, he was now trying to get their attention. Maybe they could help him somehow. Even just the idea of finally leaving that ridiculously small and cold cage filled him with hope. But even though everyone stopped to observe him, some with a fascinated expression, they would all inevitably end up getting the dogs from the other cages.

“He’s too big,” he heard a middle-aged woman say once. “And those red eyes creep me out.”

 _Well, fuck you too, then_ , he thought before whining his way back to the ground, hiding his face in between his paws. Was he condemned to spend his life in that cage?

“Maybe if he was a pup, we’d get him,” another woman explained to her young child. “I am just afraid he won’t listen to us and we’ll have to bring him back.”

Jon whined, _Hey, c’mon, so no one wants older dogs anymore?_

It went on like that for a few days, people stopping by his cage, but ultimately refusing to adopt him either because he was too big or too old. Jon was getting desperate, wondering how long would the shelter keep him until they decided they were better off with putting him down. He gulped. _No, I can’t lose hope_. He just had to try to appear friendlier.

“Awwww, but aren’t you a cutie?” he heard crooning one day while he was dozing in the back of the cage, his tail started wagging even before he could turn to look at who it was. When he caught sight of the young woman that was crouched before his cage, pushing her slender fingers through the bars to beckon him closer, Jon froze, completely stunned by her ethereal beauty. The stranger gasped, the biggest grin splitting her angelic face. “And those  _eyes_! You’re an albino!”

Jon shuffled closer to her, licking her hand eagerly. Her hair was almost white too, her eyes the most stunning shade of purple. She looked like a goddess. “I’ll take him,” she stated, resolute.

“Are you sure about that, ma’am? He’s a big dog, what if he pulls on the leash? A small woman like you, you would be all but dragged away.”

The beautiful stranger shot an icy glare to Jorah, the keeper. “I’ll take him. That’s my decision.” Jon growled at the man — he did not like this dude one bit. During his stay at the shelter, he preferred the other older carer, Jeor. At least Jeor didn’t pry on the ladies like a creep.  

“As you wish,” the keeper sighed, but went to collect the necessary paperwork nonetheless.

A few minutes later, the beautiful woman was attaching the leash to his collar and Jon was finally out of that cage. She led him to her car and off they went. Jon wasn’t a fan of car rides in his dog form, at least not in the back seat, the motion making him dizzy.

“Aww, baby, you don’t like the car? It’s alright,” she cooed, blindly reaching a hand to gently squeeze his paw, “it’s a short ride. We’ll stop by the pet store to buy you a pretty collar and some food and toys, then we’ll go home. Promise.”

Her reassuring words and gentle touch calmed Jon. She was not only beautiful but also very sweet. His  _owner —_  for lack of a better word — took him into the pet store; she bought him a red leather collar and leash ‘to match his eyes’, some chew toys and a bag of dog food. Jon gagged at the horrible smell — there was no way in the Seven Hells he would even touch that, let alone eat it.

They shortly arrived at her apartment where she let him sniff around, get acquainted with his surroundings. It wasn’t too big, just enough for the two of them, but he could walk around without knocking anything to the floor. It still felt awkward to Jon to move on all fours, but he was getting better at it; he even had control over his tail now!

He had dreaded the moment he would finally find himself in front of a mirror, but in her small apartment, it happened sooner than he had anticipated. Jon took in his reflection, turning his head to the side, unsure if he liked his new look. He was much bigger than he felt, or maybe his owner was just very petite, for he could easily rest his paws on her shoulders if he were to stand on his hind legs. Her choice of a red leather collar made even more sense now, for it matched his eyes perfectly — a pop of colour on his snow-white fur.  

His owner joined him on the floor, laughing. “Silly boy, that’s just you.” She rested her hand on his snout. “See? That’s you and this is me.”

Jon whined, pawing at the mirror. _I have to find a way to break this curse. But how?_

She reached under his chin to scratch him, looking pensive. “What should we name you?”

 _My name is Jon_ , he wanted to say, but what was the use? She couldn’t understand him.

She suddenly squealed, startling him, “I’ve got it! _Ghost_.” She looked at him in the mirror, a proud smile plastered on her face. “Ghost and Dany. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

 _Dany. Her name is Dany._ He wagged his tail in approval. Jon supposed his life could be worse than this.

After that, they quickly fell into a routine: Dany would wake up early and take him on a walk, then she would feed him — he still refused to eat any of that horrible dog food, so she had resorted to cooking him more human-like meals — then she had to work, although most of the time it meant more walks outside for him. Jon found out that she was a blogger, she would even take pictures of him and post them on her Instagram. He scoffed at the idea — _him, an Instagram model?_ Who was he kidding, he would do anything for her if it meant she would spend more time with him.

She was truly the best owner a dog could wish for. That is, until she gave him his first bath. At first he was brave — after all, he was an every morning shower kind of guy, plus the random hot spring days and the humidity they brought on were making him itchy under all his dense fur. He regretted it as soon as Dany poured water on his back. He wanted to jump out, hating the way it felt, but she was holding him down, cooing nonsense, his paws too slippery to escape the tall tub.

“Ghost, sit. The sooner you stop moving, the faster I can wash you and this dreadful experience will be over.”

Jon whined. Why did he hate baths so much? Was he becoming more of a dog?  

“Shhhh, you’re such a good boy.” She gently poured more water on his head, being careful to avoid his ears, but despite getting used to the water and the washing, he couldn’t shake the dread feeling that seeped into his bones.

“C’mon now, out of the tub, boy.”

He whined when he slipped again — _Gods_ , he felt pathetic.

She laughed at him and bent down to pick him up, “Silly dog, you’re not a chihuahua.”

Dany put him down on some towels, rubbing his fur to soak up as much water as she could. When she was done, he instinctively started shaking his whole body, droplets of water splashing everywhere in the bathroom. When he looked at Dany, she shook her head, smiling.

“I guess I should have expected that. Now _I_ need a shower.”

Dany cleaned the bathtub, then started taking her clothes off. Jon turned his back to her, and for once he was thankful for all the fur that was hiding his blush. He had managed to avoid seeing her naked, even thinking about the fact that technically he was a dog lusting for a human hurt his head. He heard her turn the shower on, the rings of the curtain being dragged on the metallic bar, and her sweet hum as she washed.

Jon couldn’t resist sneaking a peek through the curtain, her silhouette even sexier than he had imagined. His tongue dangled on the side of his mouth as he admired the way her hands roamed her body to lather herself up with soap. Conflicted, Jon snuck out of the room as soon as the water stopped running.

Most of the times he avoided being around her or looking at her while she changed, often pretending to be asleep, or pretending to be interested in a random object that was not in her general direction. Still, it was torture sometimes. Dany would lounge on the couch in only a baggy t-shirt and a pair of panties, teasing his belly with her bare feet.

 _Of course she would do that_. He was only her dog, after all. But the man trapped in that four-legged body wanted to scream in frustration.

She was so unbelievably hot it was driving him mad, her toned naked legs sliding against him, her bare breasts bouncing freely under the worn shirts she wore at home.

“Mhh,” she moaned sucking on a piece of chocolate. “This movie sucks.” Jon didn’t know if he agreed on that, far too distracted by the beauty of the goddess that had saved him from that horrible shelter.

“Move, Ghost, you’re laying on the remote,” she gestured for him to scoot away a bit and fished the device from a crevice in the couch to look for something better to watch on the TV. “Smart boy, you do understand everything, don’t you?” she crooned, bending towards him to scratch his belly. “Such a good boy!”

It was torture, delicious torture. _If only I could break this bloody curse._ Maybe she would date him, he pondered, huffing out a breath in frustration. She giggled delightfully at the sound. “What? You don’t like this one either?”

Dany pressed the info button on the remote, reading the movie’s summary silently, biting her lower lip as a frown pulled her eyebrows together. “Oh shit, you’re right. There’s Stannis Baratheon. That guy can’t act for shit,” she mumbled, hurrying to switch channels yet again.

Jon closed his eyes, scooting a bit closer to her as she tucked her feet under his belly. Oh, if only he was himself again… He had  _ideas_ on how to distract her from her boredom.

He would make love to her on that same couch, letting his hands roam over every inch of her petite, perfect body before he would even come close to her cunt. Jon could imagine her moans, her laboured breath as he kissed her _right there_ , bringing her over the edge with his lips and tongue before he—

“Wake up, boy,” she nudged him gently. Jon rose his head, blinking. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. Yawning, he turned on his back to get a belly rub, but Dany erupted in laughter instead, swatting his paw. “What’s that, you silly dog? Tuck that in!”

 _Gods_. He hadn’t realized that he was displaying a boner. If dogs could die of embarrassment, Jon was sure this would be his last moment on this earth, but Dany only laughed, standing to turn off the TV and bring the empty glass of wine that was on the coffee table to the kitchen sink. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

The nights were his favourite moment. Not a week had passed in his new home before Dany invited him in her bed. “Ughh, I know I’m going to regret this,” she had muttered. “But I can’t resist spoiling you, my big fluffy boy!”

It was treat and torture all at the same time, watching her sleep at night all curled up against her many pillows. He could observe her at his leisure, from her beautiful curves to the enticing slope of her neck and the pink, plush lips from where her soft snores came from. Her pale, silky hair fanned out on the sheets, the colour so similar to that of his own fur that, in the half-consciousness that precedes slumber, he couldn’t help but think it was destiny that had her rescue him.

Was she meant to free him? Did it work like the many tales of the true love’s kiss that Sansa loved so much as a little girl?

 _I must be going crazy_ , he thought, but one day he tried waking her up with a kiss nonetheless. _For good measure_ , but the only thing he obtained, as a result, was the glorious sound of her sleepy giggles as she wiped his canine drool from her face. “Alright, alright,” she muttered, eyes still closed, rolling over to the side of the bed. “Time for a walk. I get it.”

It wasn’t really what he was hoping for, but he couldn’t be mad at it, either. Jon patiently waited as she changed into some yoga pants and a sweater and retrieved his leash for their morning stroll.

It was a lovely day, the warm spring sun illuminating the buds on the trees. There were a few joggers and other dog owners around this early in the morning, the hour still quiet as Dragonstone slowly came to life.

Dany looked even more beautiful under the kiss of the sun, her amethyst eyes shining, her hair showing its golden hues amidst the silver-white. “Wanna play fetch?” she asked, bending to pick up a small branch. She tossed it far, laughing as he sprinted to catch it, scratching him behind his ears when he brought it back to her. “Such a good boy,” she crooned.

They played half the morning until she had to go home to get some work done. “Ahhh, editing is the worst,” she sighed as they walked back to the apartment. “But it has to be done. Will you be a good boy and let mama work?”

Anything, if only she would stop calling herself his mama.

That evening, Jon was startled from his nap on the couch at the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floors. He stretched, yawning, and went to find Dany in her room. She was standing in front of the mirror, clad in a crimson silk dress that hugged her curves like sin, the fair amount of cleavage not doing much to conceal her creamy firm breasts. Her hair fell down in silky waves on her bare shoulders as she applied a lipstick of the same stunning shade as her dress.

Jon was sure his heart skipped a beat or two at the sight. _This is it. This is how I die._

When Dany caught sight of him, she twirled, beaming. “What do you think, boy? Too sexy for drinks at the pub?” She checked herself out one more time in the mirror.

Jon felt his hackles rise. _Drinks? What do you mean drinks? Like with a guy?_

It was only seconds later that the doorbell rang. He ran towards the door, barking like crazy until Dany came to open it. “Quiet, Ghost!” she ushered him before she turned the lock open.

“Daenerys?” A tall man with — of all things he had expected — stupid blue hair stepped into the apartment, a smug grin on his face that made Jon immediately  _hate_ the guy.

“Daario,” she smiled. “Just a moment, I’ll get my jacket.”

As she disappeared back into her room, the fool observed his surroundings, that cocky expression still plastered on his face, until he turned to look at Jon when he noticed the low growl that had filled the silence.

“Shut up, you stupid dog,” Daario frowned. Jon started barking loudly, feeling his anger towards the stranger grow. “Shut up, I said!”

The asshole moved to kick him with a booted foot, but Dany’s affronted voice stopped him. “What the Hells are you doing?” She was standing at the threshold of her room, clutching a leather jacket around her shoulders with tightened fists.

“This stupid dog won’t stop growling at me!”

“Well, he clearly has his reasons,” she shot back, a coldness in her tone that made even Jon freeze. “It is said that dogs can smell bad intentions, after all. I’m afraid it’s best if we call this date off, Daario.”

“What?” he screeched. “I didn’t drive all the way to your part of town to be left blue balled because of a fucking dog!”

Dany scoffed, anger coming off her in waves. “Are you serious? Don’t blame Ghost! I saw you trying to kick him! The only thing to blame is your horrible behaviour—”

“If you think I’m going to—” Daario stepped towards her, but Jon hurled himself in the middle, baring his fangs and growling. The fool seemed to sober up, gulping as he took in the wolf’s size.

“It’s best if you go, _now_ ,” came the icy reminder from behind Jon’s shoulders.

“Whatever,” Daario spat back, but he moved out the door nonetheless. “Have fun with your dog, you frigid bitch.” He slammed the door, disappearing from their lives.

“What the Hells…” Dany sighed, moving to slump down on the couch, her eyes were a bit glassy and her cheeks red. “What a fucking asshole. And to think that I almost risked going out on a date with him!”

Jon whined, approaching her to nuzzle her leg.

“Good boy,” she crooned, scratching his ears. “You knew it, didn’t you? You knew that he wasn’t good enough for mama.” She looked so incredibly sad it almost broke his heart. Jon jumped on the couch, curling around Dany as if to embrace her, and she giggled despite the sadness that still emanated from her. “What would I do without you, Ghost?”

She kicked her heels off, stretching on the couch in her silk dress, apparently unbothered by the wrinkles that were forming on the precious fabric. “C’me here, boy,” she beckoned, hugging him tightly. “Let me feel miserable for just a minute, and then we’ll put on a movie, alright?”

Jon felt bad for her, she was clearly looking forward to her date before that Daario jerk showed his true colours. _He didn't even deserve your attention_ , he thought as he observed her, brows furrowed and chewing her bottom lip, clearly not paying attention at the documentary she put on. But at least she was safe and she had him, even just as her loyal dog. He rested his snout on her lap and hoped it was enough.

Dany had her best friend come over the following afternoon, a caramel-skinned beauty named Missandei. Jon liked her, she was generous with her belly rubs and she made Dany smile.

“Can you fucking believe it?” he heard Dany ask when she finished recounting the tale of the previous night, stuffing her mouth with the honeyfingers her friend had brought over.

“You dodged a bullet, Dany,” Missandei wisely commented while corking open a bottle of wine. “We should celebrate it happened before you had to spend more than five minutes with the asshole.”

Jon had to agree, but in truth, he was a bit distracted from the conversation, only listening to it half-heartedly.

His eyes were glued to the TV screen instead, his body still as a statue except for his wagging tail when the Direwolves finally regained control on the ball. _Yes. Now score that little bitch_.

“Why exactly are we watching this shit?” Missandei asked, perplexed.

Dany shrugged, licking the honey from her thumb. “Ghost likes football.”

“What do you mean your dog likes—”

The ball entered the Golden Lions’ net, the crowd at the stadium erupting in a glorious cheer as the commenter yelled into the microphone. “And it’s goal for the Direwolves! What a great match, my friends! The Winterfell’s team is on fire tonight as—”

“WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!” Jon shot up on the couch, barking loudly as his tail went out of control.

“See? He likes it. How apt that he’s a Direwolves fan,” Dany crooned, gently stroking his fur to calm him down. “He’s so intelligent, Missy, you wouldn’t believe it. Sometimes he chooses movies on Netflix.” She paused to take a sip of her wine, scratching him behind the ears. “I was never into war movies, I’ll admit, but he picked out some good ones. I’m developing a taste for the genre.”

“Your dog picks movies on Netflix.” It wasn’t a question, but Missy’s baffled tone and arched brow made it sound like one nonetheless. “Dany, that’s… weird. The weirdest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I guess,” she shrugged.

Happy that his team was winning, Jon pushed his snout into Missandei’s hand, asking for more pets. _I'm a good proper lad, I promise_ , he wanted to tell her. After the girls finished the pastries and the wine, Dany took him out for their usual evening stroll, earlier than usual, but she wanted to accompany her friend to the bus stop.

It was a pleasantly warm day, so they hanged out in the park near home, playing with sticks and rocks; he would bring her his findings, one at a time — he even found a beautiful leaf — and she would take them from him, cooing and thanking him for his  _presents_. It was silly, but Jon would do anything to see her wide smile.

It started as a prickling sensation on his hackles while they were on their way back home. The sun was lowering slowly on the horizon, the sky burning with the orange and pink light of a beautiful spring sunset, and Jon felt the anxiety devour him whole.

They were being followed. He was sure of it, although he couldn’t  _see_ anyone behind them.

Dany was a few steps away from him, snapping pictures at the sunset, his leash stuffed inside the pocket of her jacket as she let him roam freely around the area. He whined, trying to get her attention or to make her walk faster, but she disregarded him.

“We meet again,” Daario appeared from behind a parked car, cutting Dany off.

She appeared calm and confident as she looked him straight in the eye, but Jon could smell her fear. “I thought I was clear the last time. Best you leave before I call the City Watch.”

“I don't take no for an answer,” he replied and made to grab her arm.

Instinct must have taken over, because, next he knew, his fangs dove in the bastard’s leg as hard as they could, a low growl erupting in his throat. He heard Daario’s pained scream and the curses thrown at him as Jon pulled the man away from Dany.

A sudden sting of blinding pain on his right side made him yelp, freeing Daario’s leg from his grasp. Dany screamed as the man attacked him again, his booted foot kicking his head and sending him long on the ground.

Jon shook his head, trying to regain his footing and to see where Dany was. _Gods, let her be safe_ , he thought, but his vision was getting blurrier. To his relief, the last thing he saw before everything went dark were two City Watch guards running towards them.

He woke up in a white room, hooked to buzzing machines, a brunette in a white coat gently petting his head. “It's ok, Ghost, mommy is coming soon to get you.”

 _Dany_ , he thought. But he was too tired to stay awake.

He could feel a small, warm hand gently caressing the top of his head, so he forced himself to blink away the tiredness, slowly taking in the familiar sight of Dany’s bedroom. He couldn’t even remember getting there.

Dany looked dishevelled, but still just as beautiful. “Ghost!” she sobbed. “My baby boy, I thought I lost you,” she cried harder. He wagged his tail in a silent reply. Dany cradled his head in her hands and stared into his eyes. “Don’t leave me, okay? You're my best friend. I cannot even imagine my life without you, Ghost. I love you so much.” She pecked him right on top of his nose, stroking the fur around his ears.

The room spun as soon as Dany pulled away, an eerie tingling sensation that started from the tip of his tail until it reached his nose. _What is happening? Am I dying?_ On instinct, he shook his body, as if he had just taken a bath. It must have worked, for the dizzying sensation subsided and he could finally see Dany clear again, the tingling no longer present.

“Dany,” he reached with his paw for her.

She stared at him, petrified, mouth open and eyes so big he thought they may pop out.

“Something is wrong,” he said. But instead of the barking he had gotten used to, he only heard his usual human voice. “I’m back!” he breathed out, relief washing over him. He touched his face and hair, and looked at his hands, “No paws, no fur, just _me_!” Jon got up from the bed, wanting to thank Dany for breaking the curse, but she let out a high-pitched scream and dashed to the living room. He realised then how weird and scary this must look to her — he too would be terrified if his dog suddenly transformed into a human.

Jon slowly went after her, with his hands up, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. She was standing in front of the entrance door, one shaking hand on the handle and the other holding her phone to her ear.

“911, what’s your emergency?” A calm, serious voice could be heard on the line. Her frightened eyes snapped up at him, then back at the phone until she shook her head and tapped the red button.

“I don’t even know what my emergency is,” she spoke so softly, he nearly missed it.

“Dany, I—”

She cut him off, “Who are you and what did you do with my dog?”

“Dany, it’s me. I can totally explain. Please, just let me explain.”

She eyed him suspiciously, then abruptly averted her gaze; her cheeks were coloured red when she spoke, “Fine, but you’re staying there.”

“Thank you. Long story short, I pissed off the wrong woman and she cursed me. I thought I was going insane, at first, but when I stayed a dog I believed it myself. And then… then you came into that sorry excuse of an animal shelter and took me in and gave me all your love.” He took a deep breath, “I tried breaking the curse in the beginning, but maybe I wanted it for all the wrong reasons.” He smiled sadly, “Guess I will never know why it didn’t work before. But then… I started loving my life with you, and frankly, I didn’t care anymore.” He tentatively took a step forward. “I would have remained _Ghost_ the rest of my life if it meant I got to be with you. I… I love you, Dany.”

She was looking at him again, with those big eyes he loved too much for his own good. Jon braced himself for the impending rejection. He was about to be kicked to the curb, _like a dog_. Instead, she cautiously approached him, one step at a time.

He fought hard against the urge to run into her arms like he used to do when he was _Ghost_ , just so he could hear her bubbly laugh again. She stopped right in front of him — funny how she was now the shorter one, looking up at him — and slowly touched her hand to his cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into her touch, closing his eyes.

“How is this even possible?” she asked in a daze.

“I don’t know… Perhaps we’ll never know,” Jon gulped, his eyes still closed. “But I will miss being with you. I think I will miss your pets the most,” he whispered.

He felt her lips brush his, shyly at first, then with newfound confidence. He cradled her face in his palms, kissing her back, thanking the Gods for giving him this. She broke the kiss much too soon.

“You’re poking me,” she breathed, her face aflame.

He cocked his head to the side, then followed her shy gaze that kept coming back to him even as she tried to avert it. “ _Oh._ Sorry ‘bout that,” he gulped, feeling his cheeks redden as he took in his own nakedness. “I’m afraid I can’t help it. Certainly not around you.”

Dany shook her head, a tentative grin blooming on her face. “I might like you better this way.” She took a deep breath. “I must be going mad. C’mon, Ghost—”

“It’s actually Jon.”

“ _Jon_. I may just keep you — you’ll just have to sleep on the couch for a while.”

If Jon still had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy by now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It had been a slow process, returning back to his old life. His friends and relatives had feared the worst, and half the city had been plastered with his face in a desperate attempt to find him.

Jon could never forget how his neck had been nearly cracked by the force of Arya’s hug, or how even Robb had cried big fat tears when he saw him again. A year had passed since that blessed day, already, and although being trapped in a dog’s body for months hadn’t been easy, Jon would probably thank that witch if he ever saw her again.

He stopped his car in front of his newly bought house. It wasn’t too big, but still a great improvement from his previous apartment, a lovely two-story white house with a bright red door and a small back garden.

Jon stepped inside, shrugging off his coat and leaving his keys in the bowl near the entrance. “Dany?” he called. “Are you home?”

“Jon!”

His fiancée came rushing from upstairs, wearing a grin so bright it almost blinded him. She jumped in his arms, snaking her hands behind his neck to pull him down for a searing kiss.

“There’s someone you should meet,” she said when she broke the kiss, pulling his arm in her childlike excitement. “Come!”

Dany dragged him to the living room, gesturing excitedly towards the couch, where a huge, fat black cat slowly blinked at him.

“This is Drogon! Isn’t he lovely? He’s two years old,” she explained, almost jumping on her feet.

“He’s… fat,” Jon laughed. He could swear the cat cast him an offended glare then, his big yellow eyes narrowing on him. Jon scratched him tentatively behind his ears, to which Drogon closed his eyes in contentment and started purring lowly. “Lovely, indeed.”

Dany had moved closer to him, such happiness in her beautiful violet eyes it made him smile, too. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, nipping his lips playfully. “I’ll be back in a second,” she murmured, “And then I want to know everything about your day.”

She rushed upstairs, leaving him alone with their new family member. The cat was focused on his grooming routine, licking his belly intently, but looked at him when Jon clicked his tongue, feline eyes narrowing like slits.

“Meow twice if you’re stuck in there.”

The cat only yawned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make some bitches happy, leave a comment! ;)
> 
> What do you mean you don't laugh at your dog's random boners? :O


End file.
